


Flight Plans

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flights, Grabbing, M/M, Pet Names, Protective!!Yuuri, Victor and Yuuri make it better, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, frightened kids, non con touching, people need to back off, scared Yuri, touchy fans, yuri's angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: A fan gets just a little too close to Yuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 19
Kudos: 357





	Flight Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorcelanaRota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelanaRota/gifts).



“Come on, bud.” Yuuri shook his ward's shoulder. “We're there.”

The flight hadn't been too bad. Yurio had conked out against the window immediately. Yuuri was even able to doze off a little bit, and Victor had been working on his social media posts. He liked when flights went smoothly, with no sitting for hours on the tarmac, no racing to the airport at the last second. Of course, this time they did have to remember to put the guardianship papers in the travel folder, along with their passports, but it hadn't been much trouble.

“Are we there?” Yurio mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yup, we'll get through the airport and to the hotel and get something to eat. Tomorrow we can go hit the rink.” he handed the kid his carry on, gathered up his own. Yurio was compliant, happy enough to follow behind Victor and Yuuri. 

He pulled his head up, one ear bud dangling out of his ear. He left his hands in his pockets and pulled his bag along, still feeling a little drowsy. He wanted to cue up his routine music, visualize the way his body was going to need to move. But Victor had instructed him not to even think about skating when they landed, and he was obliged to listen to his coach.

“Yuri! Yuri!” his eyes shot to the left as they walked through the crowds. There was the group of women holding a sign with his name. They were wearing cat ears and everything. He cringed, but gave a little wave. After all, Victor had told him it was polite to cater just a little to his fans.

Yuuri chuckled and shrugged at the glare Yuri threw him. It was cute, he thought, to watch him try to navigate his little fan club. And thus far, it was primarily young women, and they were content enough to squeal over waves and smiles that he doled out. That was good, he liked the thought of Yuri being able to ease into it as well as he felt able.

He and Victor kept up a quick pace, waving and smiling themselves. They finally waded through the last of it and waited at baggage claim. Yuri shifted from foot to foot, squirming uncomfortably. He wanted to get his bag, didn't think it was fair to leave it to the piggy and the old man.

“The restroom is that way.” Yuuri pointed, not even glancing at the younger man. He froze, face going red. How did he know? He hadn't even been looking at him. It was almost on par with being asked if he had to go potty.  
“We'll wait for you right by the doors there.” he pointed again, still watching the bags on the carousel. Victor was looking at his phone and didn't seem to notice. It was only his lips to protest that he wasn't a little kid. But Yuuri hadn't been wrong, and the flight had been long enough.

Yuri hurried over. Was the piggy keeping tabs on that sort of thing? It was weird. Although he had to confess that it was kinda nice he didn't even have to say anything, and his bags were gonna be taken care of. At least neither one of them had insisted on going with him. He utilized the facilities and washed his hands.

Glancing up, Yuri realized the rest room was empty. Strange enough in a busy airport. He shrugged and reached for the paper towels. The door swung open, and a tall, heavy man sauntered in. He paused, eyes landing on Yuri with a smirk.

“You're that skating kid, aren't you?”

“I'm leaving is what I am.” he muttered, trying to shoulder past. But, as much as Yuri hated to admit this, he was short, and he was small, and the man was big. He easily blocked Yuri.

“They called you a fairy.” he was almost talking to himself. Yuri took an uneasy step back. He felt in the pocket of his hoodie and realized his phone was stuffed in his carry on, out with Katsudon.

“They called me a tiger and a punk.” he corrected boldly.

The man just sneered. He reached out, his hand gently shoving the hood down. He stared at the light blond hair and let his hand rest on top of his head for a moment. Yuri smacked it away, taking another step back. He tried to look behind him to the door. Someone had to be coming in, and they had to be coming in soon.

“You're nice enough to look at. What pretty eyes you have.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Keep your voice down.” he was speaking smoothly, and crowding towards Yuri. “You're just talking to a fan. There's no reason to get heated up. I saw the girls smiling at you. But you don't need them, do you?”

“Go away!” Yuri insisted, trying to snake away.

“There's no need to get upset.” his hand gripped Yuri's wrist, tried to pull him close.

“I think there is.” an icy voice rang out in to the bathroom. Both of them looked up, startled. Yuuri was walking towards them, rage in his eyes.  
“What are you doing?”

“We're just talking.” the heavy man said.

“Well, now you and I are talking. And you've got about three seconds to get your hand off my kid.”

“Yurotchka, come here to me.” Victor was edging in behind him, and called to Yuri in Russian. The heavy man had dropped his hand, and he wasted no time heading for his guardian, straight into his arms, pulled into his chest.  
“Are you hurt anywhere?” Victor held him in one arm, examined the wrist the man had snatched with the other. 

“What the hell were you doing to him?” Yuuri demanded. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides, and even with his glasses, he looked frightening. Yuri had seen that look of concentration before, but only on the rink. He'd never seen Katsudon quite so angry.

“Talking!” the man held his hands up and backed away. Quick as anything, Yuuri snatched handfuls of his shirt, pulled him harshly. He growled, showing his teeth.

“I'm gonna get security after I'm done beating the shit out of you.”

“No!” Yuri shouted. Victor tightened his grip on him. “No security, no beating. Can we please go? I just want to go. Please, Yuuri?”

The Japanese man looked at him. He sighed. The kid was shaken up, but he wasn't hurt, not really. Scared, of course. And if he had to guess, he bet he and Victor were in for a few days of a clingy kid. But, they'd get through it.

And he didn't need a criminal record. He dropped the man and turned back to his husband and ward. He ushered them both out, but turned to look at the man, standing there looking shocking.

“I catch you near my kid, or any kid again, I won't be talked out of it.”

He walked out, where the other two were standing with his bags, Yuri still holding onto Victor's arm. He was wide eyed and biting his lip. Yuuri pulled him into a crushing hug. To his surprise, the boy didn't shove him away, but leaned his head into his chest.

“You called me your kid.” he said softly.

“Well, I got the paperwork that says I'm legally responsible for the care and feeding of you. I guess that makes you mine enough.” he rubbed his hands on Yuri's arms. “Are you okay? We can still get security.”

“I'm fine,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “Just a grabby fan. I want to go now. Please can we go?”

Their bags, surprisingly, hadn't been bothered. So Victor gathered them up with a little help from Yuuri, and got into a cab. They were silent on the way to the hotel, and Yuri barely spoke as they ordered something from room service.

“Malyutka?” Victor's voice snapped him out of his reverie, from where he was sitting on his bed. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Fine,” he nodded and shrugged. He glanced up at Yuuri, who still looked angry, somewhere deep in there.  
“You would have hit him, wouldn't you, Katsudon?”

“Yes!” he snapped. “And I should have. No one has the right to put their hands on you, or anyone else. I don't know what kind of asshole does that.”

“He's all right,” Victor said softly. “Yuri is okay.”

There was a knock then, and food was delivered. They ate fairly quietly, all of them shaken up. They took turns in the shower, bid each other good night. Yuri laid in his bed, while the piggy and old man laid in theirs. He curled up, hugging a pillow.

“Yura?” a voice called gently.

“Da?”

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he only cracked that one out when he was particularly worried about something. He sat up and scrubbed at his eyes. He nodded, shook his head, shrugged. He should wave him off and roll back off.  
“Okay.”

Yuuri crossed the room in a moment, sat down on the edge of his bed. Yuri sank down onto his pillow again. He reached out for the hand that was bigger than his. He closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale. He wasn't aware he'd been holding that breath. He relaxed a bit. Yuuri wouldn't let anything happen to him.

“I'm so sorry that happened to you.” Yuuri said softly.

“Wasn't your fault.” he swallowed roughly. “And you were the one who stopped him.”

“I wouldn't just let someone hurt you.” he stroked his cheek. 

They fell silent. Yuri was almost asleep. He knew that as soon as he was, Yuuri would go back to lay with Victor. Victor, snoring softly in the next bed, his arms reaching out like he was waiting for his husband. 

“You wouldn't let someone hurt me because I'm your kid?” he asked, almost quietly enough that the older man had to strain to catch it.

“Yes, sweetheart. Because you're my kid.” he smiled softly.


End file.
